Wammy's Home Of The Supernatural
by InsaneDeathGod
Summary: After his father is killed in a mysterious fire, Matt, who had escaped unscathed, is sent to live at Wammy's house. There's something special about Wammy's and Matt also. The question is, will Matt accept his new life at Wammy's along with the people in it? MattxMello with slight LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**So I've yet to finish a fic...but it will happen eventually, I promise. Anyways, enjoy!**

**WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER: Swearing**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea for this fic **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Matt's POV:**

I kicked a rock down the sidewalk as I walked towards a huge, mansion type building. The grounds behind it were HUGE, or so I'd been told by my social worked. Yeah, like he'd know. He's too scared to come anywhere near this place. I wonder why? He had dropped me off a block away, with some papers I have to give to a man named Roger, and a backpack full of my stuff.

I guess I should say where I'm going, huh? I'm almost to my new home, Wammy's Orphanage. I used to live in a farmhouse with my dad but, three weeks ago it caught fire one night. The police couldn't find my dad's body (or charred remains), and were baffled on how I had escaped unscathed. When questioned, I told them the truth, a dog led me out safely. The only thing is, we never owned a dog. It could've been a stray but I highly doubt it. Oh well, I guess. The only things the fire left me were a bag of my things from my aunt's house, and a small hope that my dad was still alive somewhere.

As my mental chatter ended, I noticed I had reached the front door. "I guess I just walk on in then."

I opened the door and walked inside. The interior were soft brown and gold colors, and the ceiling was a creamy white. There were two separate spiral staircases in the main room, which is where I was standing. 'Jesus Christ! I won't be able to find anything in this ginormous place!' Oh wait, there's a boy over on the stairs. I'll ask him!' I ran over to him. His hair was entirely white, he was dressed all in white, he was really pale, and he had dark grey eyes.

"Hi I'm Matt. Can you tell me how to get to Roger's office?"

"Go straight up the right staircase and then make a left, and his office is the door at the very end of the hall. I'm Near by the way."

"Thank! Bye." I saw Near's eyes flash blue as I turned to leave. I shook it off and headed up the stairs.

5 flights of stairs and 7 hallways later, I was exhausted and hadn't found Roger's office yet. 'Where the hell is it?!'

"Hey!"

I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and my eyes snapped open. I was laying on the floor in the same spot as where I saw Near earlier. A blonde with shoulder length hair, piercing blue eyes, and a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth, stood over me.

"Are you okay? He helped me up.

"Uh yeah...Who are you? Where'd Near go?"

He laughed. "You met Near? He played a mind trick on you. That little bastard. You must be new here. I'm Mello. And you are?"

"Matt. I'm looking for Roger's office. Can you help me? I asked Near but...Wait, what did he do to me?"

"Got into your head and made your mind think you were moving while your body stayed still."

We started walking towards Roger's office (or so Mello says) and I was confused. Was Near one of those psychics you see on TV? Hmm...?

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "You do know why you're here right?"

"Uh...because my parents are dead?"

**Mello's POV:**

As I was walking through the main room I saw a redhead, that looked about a year younger than me, (I'm 16 if anyone cares), laying on the floor in front of the left staircase. He was twitching and muttering like he was having a seizure or something. A blue aura was around him. 'Near!' I slapped him around a little to snap him out o fit. Thankfully, it worked. He looked up at me, and my chocolate almost fell out of my mouth. He has the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen!

"Are you okay?" I helped him up. His hands are warm! (insert anime schoolgirl heart here -.-).

"Uh...yeah. Who are you? Where'd Near go?"

I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. It's not that finding him like that was funny, but that the damn albino had finally moved on to other people, was hilarious. He'd been playing with my head for the last year. Which is one of the many reasons why I hate that little prick. "You met Near? He played a mind trick on you. That little bastard. You must be new here. I'm Mello. And you are?"

"Matt. I'm looking for Roger's office. Can you help me? I asked Near but...Wait, what did he do to me?"

I looked him over; red (and I mean red) hair, a black and white long sleeve striped shirt, skinny jeans, combat boots, and a tan and fur vest. You bet I'll help you out cutie! "Got into you're head and made your mind think you were moving, while your body stayed still."

We started moving, Matt following behind me. It then dawned on me that he might not know what this place is for, even though he should. "You do know why you're here, right?"

"Uh...because my parents are dead?" Matt looked at me like I had mental issues.

"You have powers, right? You obviously do if you're here. This place is for us orphans with special powers." I inwardly sighed. 'Why don't parents tell their kids this shit so that Roger doesn't make me do it? Gawd!'

"Powers?" Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever you're smoking, I want some." He laughed at his joke.

"Huh...I guess it's possible that your powers are still dormant." I muttered, thinking out loud.

Matt gave me a 'You-have-issues' look.

My eye twitched. I hate being accused of being wrong, even if it was coming from Mr. Sexy Redhead; Matt. "I'll prove it!" I held my hand out and made an apple appear in my hand out of thin air, and held it out to him. He knocked it away like it was a poisonous snake.

"What are you?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Calm your tits. I'm not going to hurt you. I can make a lot more things than an apple. I can make anything, actually, just not living things. If I could, I would be God." I laughed a little at my own joke. "Everyone here at Wammy's has a power, some shitty, other's awesome. Some even have genetic mutations, like wings and stuff like that. If you're here then so do you." They finally stopped in front of a large brown door. "Here's Roger's office." I turned to leave.

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm. "Will you stay with me till the intro is over?"

How could I say no? "Sure thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt's POV:**

Mello led me into the office. An older man, maybe in his late 50's, sat at a large oak desk. "Sup fossil? I brought the new kid to see you."

The fuq? I looked at the man Mello had called a fossil. "Hi, I'm Matt Jeevas. Um here's my papers I was told to give you." He took them when I held them out.

"Most kids who're brought here are escorted in by their case worker."

Really? I never would have guessed! I rolled my eyes. "Well mine wouldn't come within a mile of this place."

"Hmm..." Fossil man chuckled. "Well I'm Roger. The over-seer if you will. Now, I must ask you the same question as I do for all the other kids; what's your power?"

This crud again? "Um..." Was all I said.

"He doesn't know. But Quilish himself investigated his father, so he obviously has one." Mello face palmed as he finished speaking.

Roger raised an eyebrow. "And you know that how?"

"I may or may not have gotten a few people to hack his computer..."

I wanted to laugh. Mello got a few people? I bet I could've done it all alone.

Roger sighed. "In that case," he looked at me. "Welcome to Wammy's Matt. Mello can show you around, and also, you and he will share a room until another one opens up."

I saw Mello smirk. "Alrighty fossil face."

I gulped, feeling dread wrapping his fingers around my throat.

Mello stood up. "Come on Matt." He picked up my bag and left the office. I followed behind. I couldn't believe that everyone here had some sort of freaky power. Did I magically get teleported into an alternate universe of something? And then everyone keeps asking what I can do. Is being an awesome hacker a superpower? Meh, why am I thinking about this? Everyone is obviously crazy. But, Mello did make that apple appear out of nowhere...hmm...

"OW!" I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was slapped in the face for the second time that day.

"Are you listening to me?" Mello was glaring at me.

"Huh? Oh uh...What did you say?"

He sighed. "I said, I can't believe you don't know what your power is."

I felt my eye twitch as he opened a door and led me inside. We were now in a plush warm colored room. The walls were an orangey red and the floor was hardwood. Two twin beds sat in the room, one on each side. A desk that was sat in front of the window was between them. At the foot of each bed was a solid black trunk. A cream colored 3 seater couch sat in front of a flat screen TV, that was mounted on the wall. The room also had its own full bathroom. Geez...rich much? I set my bag on the on the left seeing that the trunk in front of it was open and empty.

"Everyone here knows and uses their powers on a daily basis." Mello sat on the other bed. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "You aren't lying are you?"

I growled. "Shut up! Gawd! I don't know if I have any so called powers so I wouldn't know if I was lying or not!" I was panting softly as I finished my short rant. Growling again, I grabbed my bag and emptied everything into my trunk. As I did so, I noticed tan fur sprouting from my hands. The fuq?! There was a blinding pain in my belly and head, causing me to fall to the floor, writhing in pain. I vaguely heard Mello call my name. Soon it was over and I stood up. I was shorter than before, and I saw everything in black, grey, and white.

"Oh my DOG!" Mello started laughing.

I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but all that came out of my mouth was a loud bark.

"Speak boy!"

I growled and watched as Mello held a mirror in front of me. I yelped and fell backwards. In the mirror I saw the face of a german shepard. I was a dog! Panicked and confused, I scrambled to my fee-...er, paws, and ran out of the room.

"Matt! Wait up!"

I ran to the next open door I saw. Upon entering the room, I noticed it was arranged like mine was, but that wasn't had caught my attention. On the bed on the right were two guys kissing, well, more like eating eachother's faces off. I barked to get their attention. They lazily looked at me. One had messy hair that I saw as black and wide panda-like eyes, and the other had neatly straightened hair with a few strands out of place, that I saw as grey, an innocent looking eyes that I also saw as grey. I noticed that panda-eyes smelled faintly like a dog and the other guy had large wings protruding from his shirtless back. I saw those as grey too.

"C'mere puppy." Bird-Boy said and held a hand out to me.

I slowly walked over to them and tried to make Bird-Boy understand with my eyes that I wasn't a dog.

"What is a dog doing in here?" Bird-boy asked Panda-Eyes.

"Well, It could be Nick. You know the 8 year old who turns into canines?"

"It could be...but, he hasn't done one this big yet." Bird-Boy petter my head and I barked at him. 'Help me god damn it!'

Mello ran into the room. "L! Light! Have either of you seen a ger- " His eyes landed on me. "Matt! There you are!" I snarled at him as he came near me.

He laughed. "Don't be like that hun."

**Mello's POV:**

After mentally celebrating getting Matt as my new room mate, I led him to my room. He look around in awe once we had gotten there. Geez, just because we live in an orphanage doesn't mean we're slobs. I noticed he was spacing again and slapped him. Seriously, how can he think about other things when I'm around? Maybe he isn't gay...No! Bad Mello! Don't think about such horrible possibilities.

I sat on my bed as he put his stuff on his own bed. I can't believe he doesn't have a clue about his powers. I've known abou tmine since I was 6. I smirked, looks like I'll have some investigating of my own to do. "Everyone here knows what their powers are and use them on a daily basis." I knew I was pushing things, but the look of rage on his face was priceless. "You aren't lying are you?"

I heard him growl and mentally counted...3...2...1..."Shut up! Gawd! I don't know if I have any so called powers, so I wouldn't know if I was lying or not!"

Geez, anger management much? I noticed he was panting as he emptied his bag into his trunk. If he's panting after a rant, I wonder what he'll be doing after I fu- Gah! Stop! Think of other things, like kittens being beaten with a bat! Ah, there we go. Everything is under control. The hell? Coming out of my head, I noticed Matt was growing fur. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. "Matt!" Before I could move he was standing again. Only...he was..."Oh my DOG!" I burst out laughing. So he can change into dogs like that one kid? Priceless! I always wanted my very own BITCH (hah, see what I did there?)

He barked at me which only made me laugh harder. "Speak boy!" I grabbed a mirror out of my trunk and held it up in front of him. Matt yelped and fell backwards onto his...tail? Yeah let's go with that. I watched as he scrambled to his paws and ran out of the room. "Matt! Wait up!"

I quickly followed him, but didn't see where he went exactly in the hall. So, being logical, I ran into L and Light's room. "L! Light! Have either of you seen a ger-!" I saw Light petting Matt and suddenly felt a wave of jealousy hit me. "Matt! There you are!" I walked closer to them and chuckled as Matt snarled at me. "Awe don't be like that hun." My DOG! He is just too damn cute! "L, Light, this is Matt. He's new here and I guess we just discovered his power."

Light smiled and ruffled Matt's ears. "It's nice to meet you Matt. I can fly and this insomniac over here is a demon hound. Meaning, he can turn into a really big dog."

"It means more than that!" L pouted.

Ug, I need to get out of here before they start having sex. I swear these two are like rabbits. "Come on Matt, let's go back to our room."

Matt whined softly and followed me back to our room. I waved to L and Light as we left but they were too busy sucking face to notice. I looked down at the dog beside me. "Don't worry, we'll figure out everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but chapter 3 is finally here! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea for this story**

**00000000000000000000000**

**Matt's POV:**

I followed Mello back to our room. I couldn't believe it! I was a fucking dog! If I had to turn into an animal, why couldn't it have been a cat? Ever since the fire, I've become increasingly suspicious of dogs…

I yelped at another bolt of searing pain in my belly. The hall started to spin around me, so I closed my eyes tightly, in an attempt to control the dizziness. When I re-opened them, my eyesight was the same as when I changed into a dog, but I felt even shorter now. I looked up and found Mello staring at me.

"Uh Matt? I think you can do more than dogs… You're now a cat…"

"Meow?"

"Yepp." He bent down and wiggled his fingers at me, smiling. "Here kitty kitty."

Damn bastard! He's enjoying this too much. I purred, (OMFG…) and padded over to him. As he petted my head, I hissed and scratched him.

"Ow!" Mello shoved away. But, he pushed too hard and my light cat body flew across the hall.

I saw stars as I wobbled on my feet when I stood up.

"Matt! I'm sorry!" I felt him pick me up and he carried me into our room. He sat on the couch with me in his lap, and gently stroked me from my head to my back.

This isn't so bad I guess. Although, I'd rather be human. How is this- oh…yeah. My thoughts were interrupted as Mello rubbed my ears and the area behind them softly. I purred loudly and closed my eyes.

Mello isn't so bad. He is an ass though. Speaking of asses, he does have a nice one- Whoa! Why am I thinking about this? It's nasty, and I have bigger things to worry about.I sneaked a peek up at him and saw his eyes were closed but there was a small smile across his lips. He looks peaceful, it's defiantly a change from earlier. Earlier…what a jerk, making fun of me when I needed help!I'll get my revenge! With that decided, I slowly started nodding off.

My eyes flew open, what felt like 5 minutes later, as I hit the floor. "Ow…what the hell?" I rubbed my shoulder, which had hit the floor first when I fell. Wait…my shoulder! I'm back!

"Hey, uh Matt?"

"What?" I looked up to see Mello staring down at me with wide eyes. Only…he wasn't looking at my face…I followed his gaze and my face turned bright red. He was staring at my crotch! And I was NAKED! I quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch and covered myself. "S-stop staring at me you perv! Where are my clothes?!"

"How should I know?" Mello tore his gaze away from my pillow-covered crotch. "I almost fell asleep and then the next thing I know, you're human and naked on the floor!"

"Huh?" I quickly hobbled over to my bed and grabbed some clothes. "Turn around!" I snapped as I saw Mello watching me.

He laughed. "Geez, don't get your panties in a knot." Mello turned around.

"I don't have any on dipshit!" Once I was looking at the back of his head, I got dressed. I sat on the couch next to him. "What the hell happened?"

Mello thought for a minute. "Well you changed into a dog, met L and Light, and then turned into a cat, and then into a very naked Matty."

Matty? The hell? "I know all of that dumbass. I mean how did all of this work?"

He sighed, as if he was tired of my questions. Jackass! "Well, I'd say the dog was your powers coming through, and then…did you think about cats at all?"

"Uh yeah, a little."

"Then by thinking about it, you became it."

"Isn't that what you do?"

"No, I can create things by thinking about them, but you can change your form and species by thinking about them. And I'm guessing you changed back when you fell asleep because you were out of energy. The first time using your powers always takes a lot out of you."

Animals? Are you fucking kidding me?! That is so lame! I don't accept it. I am an amazing hacker, more so than people who actually study for it. This whole animal thing must be a fluke. My powers are my computer and hacking skills. Yeah, that's it! I smiled. So much for something freaky.

"…that's so awesome! Hey Matt! You listening?"

"Huh? What?"

"Really?! Ug. Anyway I was saying how I thought that your power is awesome. We should see if you can do other animals too. I don't think there's ever been a kid here who can shape-shift into more than one animal. Hey! Maybe you can do mythical creatures too, or people!"

"Uh…yeah. That sounds…awesome. Well I'm going to take a shower. Stay out of it!" I couldn't help but add the last part as I saw a smirk make its way onto his face.

"Okay, okay I will. Have fun."

Psh yeah, 'fun'. I walked past him and into the bathroom. Animals...I undressed and stepped into the tub, closing the curtain as I cut the water on. Wait...what if my dad could do this also, and it was him that led me out of the house? But...if that was him, then why would he just up and disappear? Unless he was dead of course but, I don't think that he is.

Damn, all of this is too confusing. I squirted shampoo into my hand and rubbed it into my hair. Maybe[A1] I could ask L and Light, since they seem so level-headed about things. And, I don't get the vibe from them that says they'd laugh at my questions.

**Mello's POV:**

After leaving L and Light to their own devices, I started leading us back to our room. I was thinking about Matt's newfound power. Jesus, there sure are a lot of dog based powers around here. Huh? I looked down at Matt, ready to say something, but his dog body was rippling as if he were made of water and someone had touched the surface. A few seconds later, a small grey fluffy cat was standing where Matt the dog had been. "Uh Matt? I think you can do more than dogs. You're now a cat."

"Meow?"

OMG! He is so adorable. I could make a witty joke about this, but what's the point? I don't want a pus- uh, er the other name for a kitty. "Yepp." I figured Matt had said something along the lines of, 'What the fuck?' I bent down and held my hand out, wriggling my fingers. "Here kitty kitty."

I smiled as Matt came over to me. He was purring too! Awwe...as I was petting him he hissed and then scratched me. "Ow!" On instinct I shoved him away, but I guess I pushed him too hard because he flew across the hall and hit the wall. He wobbled a little as he stood up again. "Matt! I'm sorry!" I quickly, but gently, picked him up and carried him into our room. I can't believe that just happened! What if I hurt him? Oh god... Once in the room, I sat on the couch with him on my lap. I ran a hand gently down the top of his body. I watched as Matt relaxed on my lap.

Hmm...he's now a cat. There are shape shifters here but none of them can do more than one species of whatever it is they can shift to. I wonder what else he can change in to? Oh! What if he can do people too? I wouldn't mind him doing an Adam Lambert impersonation! (If ya know what I mean. Wink wink, cough cough, nudge nudge ;) ) I yawned, and moved from stroking his back, to rubbing his ears and the ubber soft fur behind them.

And he started purring again! Hmm, I wonder if a cats' purring is like a persons' moaning. I snickered at that thought. I laid my head back against the back of the couch, still rubbing Matt's ears, and closing my eyes.

I was almost asleep when I heard a loud _thump_ as something or someone hit the floor. My eyes snapped open and I looked down, only to see Matt.

"Ow...what the hell?"

Matt was human again, and...NAKED! Holy shit! My gaze raked over his thin but toned body. I swear to God that I almost got one of those anime nosebleeds as my eyes fell on his crotch. Damn! He was about my size, (and that's pretty big, thank you very much!) but, slightly bigger in girth. "Hey uh Matt?" I should probably stop staring but I can't. Lady Gaga's song 'Love Game' popped into my head. God damn it! Kittens being drowned! Ah that's better.

"What?" He followed my gaze and his face went as red as his hair. Matt grabbed a pillow and covered himself with it. Fucking pillow (-.-) it's blocking my view! "S-stop staring at me you perv! Where are my clothes?!"

Perv? Oh you have no idea babe. "How should I know?" I managed to stop looking at his cro-er, the pillow. "I almost fell asleep and then the next thing I know, you're human and naked on the floor!"

"Huh?" He hobbled over to the bed, which was actually pretty funny since he was trying to keep himself covered. "Turn around!" He snapped at me as I was trying to get a rear view, (if you know what I mean).

I laughed, "Geez don't get you're panties in a knot." Complying with his demands, I sadly, turned around so that I was facing the other way.

"I don't have any on, dipshit!" I heard him rummaging through his trunk. "Alright, I'm dressed." I glanced at him as he plopped onto the couch beside me. "What the hell happened?"

I pretended to think for a minute. "Well, you changed into a dog, met L and Light, and then turned into a cat, and then into a very naked Matty." I'm not sure where I came up with the nickname Matty, but I liked it!

"I know all of that, dumbass. I mean, how did all of this work?"

I sighed. He's adorable but all of this 'How?' crap is getting annoying. "Well, I'd say the dog was your powers coming through, then...did you think about cats at all?"

"Uh yeah, a little." Hmm...was he actually thinking about kitty cats or something else li-NO! STOP IT! Gawd.

"Then by thinking about it, you became it."

"Isn't that what you do?"

Wooooow. Does he not pay attention to anything I say?! "No, I can create things by thinking about them but, you can change your form and species by thinking about it. And I'm guessing you changed back, when you fell asleep because you ran out of energy. The first time using your powers always takes a lot out of you." I was still a little peeved that he had been half listening to me for the whole day, but oh well. I must admit that Matt's power is pretty cool. Mine's still better though. Egocentric you say? Of course. Here's where the genius part of my brain, (Wait...did I just say part? Psh I meant 'here's where my genius brain kicks into overdrive') There much better.

Anyways, I started thinking about how Matt's molecules, skeletal structure, and DNA would change as he did. His skeleton changing would be the cause of his pain whenever he shifts.

"Hey Matt, you're like one of those people from a cheesy 'science-experiments gone amazingly right' movies. That's so awesome!"

"Huh? What?"

My left eye twitched. How many times has this been so far? Like, seriously! It's only been 5 hours since he first arrived here. "Really?! Ug. Anyway, I was saying how I thought that your power is awesome. We should see if you can do other animals too. I don't think there's ever been a kid here who can shape shift into more than one animal. Hey! Maybe you can do mythical creatures too, or people!"

"Uh...yeah. That sounds...awesome. Well I'm going to take a shower." A smirk made its way to my lips as I played out a few 'shower' scenarios. "Stay out of it!" God damn it, my dreams were shattered. Oh well, he won't be telling me to stay out for long.

"Okay, okay, I will. Have fun." I watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. Damn, with Matty not around it's boring. I laughed. He's not even been here around for a full day yet, and I'm already starting to act like a lovesick schoolgirl.

A knock sounded at our door. I went over and opened it to find Linda standing there, fiddling with one of the many colorful bracelets on her arm. "What?"

"Roger asked me to give this to Matt. It's his class schedule." She held up a piece of paper.

I plucked it from her hand. "I'll give it to him." I then closed the door in her face and looked over Matt's schedule. "Looks like we have all of the same classes. Awesome. Although, that means Near is in all of his classes too. Ug, creepy albino freak." Sighing, I lay on my bed, grabbing my biology textbook. Four chapters worth of information later, Matt comes out of the bathroom fully dressed. Damn. "Hey Matty, Linda brought your class schedule down for you." I handed it to him. Normally I would've crumpled the paper and thrown it to him, but I was feeling generous. "We have all of the same classes."

A horrified look crossed his face. "Oh joy..."

I didn't know if I should laugh or be offended. Two bells rang and the sound echoed throughout the building.

"What does that sound mean?"

"One bell ringing means classes are changing and two bells mean it's time to eat. Breakfast is at 8 am, classes start at 8:45 am, lunch is at 12:30 pm, then we go back to classes until 2:30 pm, and then we can do whatever until dinner, which is at 7 pm. Saturdays and Sundays we can do whatever we want, within reason of course."

I glanced at Matt as I walked to the door. "You coming?"

"To where?" Oh dear lord. I wanted to facepalm.

"To have dinner. It's 7 o'clock."

"Oh, uh yeah let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But Light-kun, sugar and sweets help me maintain my genius and smooth thought process."

"I don't care. If you keep eating all that sugar you're going to get diabetes!"

"Sugar will not harm me Light-kun, as long as I continue burning it off with my thinking."

I saw Light's face meet his hand as the duo came into view. They were sitting in the far corner of the dining hall, having their usual argument, about L's diet. I grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him over to the two. He managed to keep his tray balanced in his hands as I yanked him along.

L glanced at us as we sat in the seats across from them, but soon went back to eating...er, inhaling a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"Mello, Matt." Light nodded to us as he ate a potato chip.

"Sup. Still bitching about L's diet I see." I looked down at my chocolate-covered lunch tray, and chose a brownie, shoving it into my mouth.

The 17-year-old glared. "I don't want him dying on me from diabetes. And you know, you should cut back on all of the sweets also."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Light."

"How are you liking Wammy's so far, Matt?"

Matt had been struggling to keep some of his fettuccini Alfredo on his fork, when L had addressed him. All of the noodles fell off of Matt's fork, and he sighed. "It's alright I guess..."

Hmm...Something seems to be bothering him.

"I think you'll like it here, although, I feel sorry for you; having to share a room with Mello." L gave me a teasing smirk as he finished his cake.

"Grr!" I threw a cookie at him, and he caught it easily. The cookie didn't last long in the panda-like teen's hands.

"Mello!"

"What? He started it!"

"Honestly. You two are acting like children." L shook his head at Light and I.

"Psh, you're one to talk Mr. 'I'm-scared-of-anything-healthy'." Light jibed at L as he ate another potato chip.

Why is he chastising L when he eats potato chips 80% of the time?

"Um...Light, was it? If you're going to tell L to eat healthy, then isn't it kinda hypocritical of you to say that while eating chips?" Matt quickly shoved a forkful of noodles into his mouth, blushing lightly, as all three of us looked at him.

I laughed. I LOVE him! And the look on Light's face is PRICELESS!

Light's mouth was slightly open and a blush worked its way onto his cheeks. "What are you smirking about?!" He snapped, noticing L smirking at him.

"Matt is so correct. You shouldn't be so hypocritical."

Light growled. "Shut it!"

I smiled at Matt. "Good one!"

"Oh uh...thanks." He had finished eating and was now looking at his schedule. "What's 'training'?"

"It is 2 hours set aside for us to practice with our powers." L answered, stealing my last cookie.

"L!"

"I am sorry Mello but, you hadn't finished it yet and I couldn't let it go to waste."

"Uh huh suuure." I rolled my eyes.

Light finished his bag of chips and crumpled it up. "I'm going back to my room. Goodnight Mello. And Matt, I hope you enjoy it here at Wammy's." He stood up and pushed his chair in before leaving the dining hall.

I looked at L. "Someone sure is pissy today."

"Did what I say upset him?" Matt looked at the doors Light had exited through.

L chuckled. "Don't worry, he's just upset that he was wrong. If you'll excuse me." The panda-like man stood up and left also.

I looked at Matt. "You done?"

"Uh yeah."

**Matt's POV:**

After we put our trays on the long counters to be washed, Mello lead me back to our room. My schedule weighed heavily in my pocket. It was only a piece of paper but it felt like a freaking rock, must be my damn nerves. I don't really want to go to classes, but I don't have much choice I guess.

I sat on my bed and, taking off my tan combat boots. Mello walked past my bed and to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want." The blonde disappeared into the bathroom with a wink.

I sat there blinking for a minute. Does he ever stop? Apparently not. I yawned and crawled under my covers. All the events of today finally caught up with me, and I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow


End file.
